


Equal in Love

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Love, M/M, Turtlecest, slight ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Mikey notices something strange about Don in their relationship and sets about getting to the bottom of it





	

Mikey was more observant than his brothers often gave him credit for. He noticed the tiny details and changes that happened within his family without anyone ever having to say a word.

This had been especially true a few months ago when he had noticed the attraction that he and his brothers had for each other but were afraid of revealing. Mikey was never one to let awkwardness stand in the way for very long and so during one night on patrol Mikey had kissed Leo in full view of their brothers and nothing had been the same ever since.

In the months since the revelation of their feelings for each other they had grown closer. The trust and vulnerability that it took to be so intimate with another only served to make their bond stronger. This strengthening bond wasn’t the only thing that Mikey noticed about the relationship between the four of them.

Something else that stood out to Mikey were the roles that each of them took when they were being intimate with each other. Both Leo and Raph preferred being dominant and on top but when they were together they took turns topping the other.

They had both even bottomed to Mikey in the past when he had asked them. This is turn meant that Mikey had both topped and bottomed in his relationship with his brothers. The same could not really be said for Donnie.

Mikey could count on one hand the number of times that he had seen Don top someone and he only had three fingers. Each time that Mikey had seen Don top someone was when all four of them were together and someone was riding Don while someone else took him and Mikey didn’t really count that as topping since Don never initiated it. Mikey had never seen Don top one of their older brothers by his own choice and he knew that the genius had never topped him and that bothered Mikey.

When the four of them began this relationship with each other they had all promised to be open and honest with each other knowing it was the only way to make it work. Mikey was worried that Don may have forgotten that promise in his desire to make all of them happy. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time that Don had put his own needs and wants aside in favor of his brothers’.

This was the last thing that Mikey wanted to have happen and was never his intention when he first kissed Leo and got the ball rolling to what they had now. He knew that his mind wouldn’t be able to rest easy until he knew that Don was just as happy in their relationship as the rest of them were.

Mikey knew that it wasn’t going to be easy though. He couldn’t just walk up to Don and ask if he was happy. If Don really was just bottoming all this time to please them then he wasn’t going to admit it that easily after all of the effort that he had already gone to. This meant that Mikey was going to have to be more subtle about his approach.

The first thing that Mikey decided to try was to see if he was off the mark to begin with on Don not topping. He knew that he could be very excitable and it was possible that his hyper personality was just overpowering Don.

Raph was the one that Don turned to when life became overwhelming. Maybe he had been there when Don was having a hard time and let the genius work it out with a roll in the hay with the younger being the one in control.

Then again Leo and Don were able to connect on an intellectual level. There could have been one night that Leo was worrying about past battles and new strategies and Don might have offered to help him get his mind off of those morose thoughts.

These were all possibilities and until he knew more Mikey wasn’t just going to jump to conclusions. He would need to do a bit of research first before he approached his more mild mannered brother.

With a course of action finally planned out Mikey went in search of his two oldest brothers so he could talk to them. He would need to be subtle in his inquiries however if he didn’t want to set off any alarms needlessly.

Leo was the first one that Mikey came across. He was sitting in the living room watching the evening news in order to better understand what was going on topside. Sliding over to the couch, Mikey sat down next to him and waited for a commercial to start the conversation.

“Is there something that you need Mikey?” Leo asked as he muted the tv to give his brother his full attention.

“I was just thinking about all of us,” Mikey said wistfully. “Don’s always doing so many things for us and I wanted to do something special for him and I was hoping to get some ideas.”

Leo gave Mikey a hard stare for a moment trying to gauge if he was getting the whole story. Deciding that all was well Leo answered his brother.

“Coffee is always something that Don loves,” offered Leo. “Going with him on trips to the junkyard makes him happy.”

“Those are great but I was thinking more along the lines in the bedroom,” Mikey clarified.

Leo paused with the addition of this new information. “Don’s usually pretty open to just about anything. I can’t remember a time that he’s ever said no when I approached him about sex.”

“What about position?” Mikey pressed on. “What kind of things have you guys done? Have you ever let him top you?”

“Not really,” Leo answered. “It’s not so much that I’ve never let him. I would if he wanted to just like I do with you and Raph but Don’s just never asked before.”

Mikey nodded to show that he understood and stood up from the couch. “Thanks for the help Leo. I’ll keep thinking.”

With one older brother down, Mikey made his way to the dojo to talk to Raph. He had seen his brother walk in there earlier to work with his weights and Mikey knew that was the perfect time to talk to him. Raph would be more mellow and easy to talk to with his mind more focused on his muscles than conversation.

“Hi Raphie,” Mikey greeted as he walked in the room and leaned against the wall to watch as Raph was doing some bicep curls with some of his medium weights.

“Don’t call me Raphie,” Raph responded automatically. “What do you want knucklehead?”

Mikey shrugged playfully. “I just wanted to talk to my big, strong brother. Is there something wrong with that?”

“Nothing wrong with it,” grunted Raph. “You just usually don’t take that tone unless you want something.”

“I just wanted to ask you about you and Donnie in the bedroom,” Mikey said deciding that the direct approach would be best with Raph. “What’s he like when he’s with just you?”

“The guy’s always willing to spread his legs. He’s the one guy I never have to lay on my back for. Not that I mind bottoming to you and Leo,” Raph quickly said remembering who he was talking to. “I mean I like being with you and Fearless and having the whole give and take thing feels great but it’s also kind of nice with Don and always being on top you know.”

“So Donnie’s never topped you?” Mikey asked digesting the information that he had just received.

Raph shrugged as he exchanged the dumbbells in his hands for heavier ones. “He’s never seemed to want to and he hasn’t complained so far.”

Mikey nodded his thanks as he pushed off from the wall and left the dojo. Now he knew that it wasn’t just him that Don had never topped and that gave him a lot to think about.

Having checked with both Leo and Raph, Mikey now needed to approach Don about the subject. The problem was that Mikey’s earlier suspicion that Don was only bottoming to please them had only been heightened with the information that he had just gathered.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by in a flash and Mikey was no closer to finding a way to talk to Don than he had been earlier. Mikey knew that there was no immediate rush but at the same time he also knew that the longer a problem was allowed to continue, the greater the chance was of it escalating.

Mikey was in the middle of a nice relaxing shower when an idea suddenly came to him. He, Leo, and Raph all had personalities that could easily overshadow their more passive brother so maybe if he got Don all hot and bothered and then acted submissive, Don might take the hint that it was okay to top.

With a plan now in mind Mikey sat about with the proper preparations. Using the soap on his hands and the water of the shower, Mikey reached behind himself and pressed a finger to his puckered entrance. Slowly exhaling to help himself relax he pushed the finger inside and wiggled it around to loosen the tight muscles.

When he felt that he was ready Mikey pushed a second finger inside and scissored them. He wanted to make sure that Don would have no reason to turn him down when he offered his brother the chance to top him.

Once Mikey was sure that he was properly stretched he removed his fingers and turned off the shower before quickly drying himself off and rushing out of the bathroom to find Don.

The genius turtle wasn’t hard to find with the clacking of keyboard keys giving him away in less than a minute. Inside the lab Don was working away at his computer with his fingers moving a mile a minute.

The speed of Don’s typing always amazed Mikey. Part of it was the fact the Mikey knew just what Don could do with those talented fingers. If he played his cards right he would get to experience just how talented those fingers were in a little while.

“Hey Donnie,” Mikey purred as he walked up behind his brother and began running his fingers lightly over Don’s shoulders drawing a shiver from the olive green turtle. “I was thinking that if you weren’t too busy you could come upstairs with me and we could have a little fun.”

Don tipped his head back to face his brother and saw the desire shining in Mikey’s eyes. That one look was enough to begin heating Don’s blood.  
“Just let me save my work and I’ll meet you in your room,” Don rasped.

Mikey just leaned down and placed a deep kiss on Don’s mouth before turning around and leaving the lab. He wanted to be all ready when Don showed up. By the time Don finished in the lab and got up to his brother’s room, Mikey was already on the bed waiting for him.

Mikey spread his legs invitingly and looked at his older brother coyly as he languidly stroked his hard and leaking cock. “Like what you see Donnie?”

“Very much,” Don purred as he crawled up the bed in between Mikey’s supple legs. “I see you got me a treat to enjoy.”

“I don’t want you to suck me off,” Mikey said when he saw Don’s head descending towards his erection. “I was hoping we could do something else."

When Don looked up with him in confusion Mikey spread his legs wider and gave a wink. Don just smiled at his impetuous brother and crawled up so that he was straddling Mikey’s waist.

“Where’s the lube?” Don asked looking around for the familiar tube.

“We don’t need it,” Mikey answered proudly. “I’m all stretched and ready to go.”

“You want me to top you?” Don asked looking more than a little confused. “Why?”

“Why do you always bottom?” Mikey asked back. “You have just as much right to top us as we do you. This isn’t a one way street kind of relationship Don. What you want matters too you know.”

Don’s face went from one of confusion to instant understanding in a matter of moments. He calmly leaned down until he was able to place a soft tender kiss on Mikey’s lips.

“I don’t bottom to you guys because I think that you like it. I bottom because I like it,” Don explained. “I know it’s a little bit selfish but I like the way that it makes me feel. The way you guys look at me when you’re on top of me makes me feel so loved and the way that you look when you orgasm makes me feel special because I know that it’s because of me.”

Mikey was left speechless at Don’s admission. He had never thought of it that way before. Sure he loved seeing how worked up his brothers got when he bottomed but he hadn’t realized the power that Don saw before now.

”If you want me to top you then I will because it’s just as important that you get the things that you need out of this relationship as I do,” Don declared.

The older turtle started to shimmy back down so that he could move in between Mikey’s legs when he was stopped by Mikey grabbing onto his thighs. Don paused in confusion not sure why his brother was stopping him after he had clearly told Don what he wanted.

“Wait Donnie,” Mikey halted his brother and pushed off against the bed so that he could flip them over and end up on top of Don pressed groin to groin with the genius. “I was doing this for you and that hasn’t changed. If you love being on the bottom with me pounding into you than that is exactly what you are going to get.”

Before Don had a chance to respond Mikey crawled down until he could attach his mouth to Don’s lower plastron to suck on it to try and coax out his impressive manhood. While he licked and sucked Mikey let some of his saliva trickle down to Don’s muscled entrance to act as lube so that he could work his finger inside and prep his brother.

The feeling of Mikey’s tongue insistently working inside his hidden pocket and working a finger into his ass was all the stimulation that Don needed in order to drop down and be swallowed into Mikey’s mouth. Mikey was just starting to work a second finger inside when Don stopped him.

“Mikey,” Don panted. “Mikey stop. It’s good enough. I need you in me now. Please!”

There was no way that Mikey could resist the wanton moans of his brother begging him to take him. Sitting up onto his knees Mikey stroked his own cock a few times spreading the precome from base to tip before lining up with Don’s ass.

At first Mikey started to slide inside slowly so as not to hurt his brother after the rush prep job that he had just done. Don on the other hand wasn’t having any of that. Wrapping his legs around Mikey’s waist, Don pulled Mikey towards him as hard as he could forcing Mikey in faster than the younger turtle had planned.

Both of them let out a rumbling churr at the feeling of the swift penetration. Mikey pulled out as far as Don’s legs would allow him before thrusting back inside again. Over and over again Mikey pounded into his big brother doing everything in his power to hit Don’s prostate and bring as much pleasure to his brother that he could.

As Mikey felt his orgasm getting closer he looked down at Don’s face. The expression of pure bliss clutched at Mikey’s heart and made his breath catch in his throat. Now he knew exactly what Don meant when he had said that the sight of a brother in pleasure because of what he was doing was intoxicating.

“Perfect,” Mikey moaned as he got closer and closer. “You’re so perfect Donnie.”

Mikey couldn’t hold back any longer and exploded deep inside Don’s body, continuing to thrust to try and drag out his orgasm as long as he could. The feeling of being filled and the sight of Mikey’s face were enough to push Don over the edge into joining Mikey in his orgasmic bliss.

Pressing themselves together as tight as they could get, Don and Mikey tried to draw out their pleasure for as long as they possibly could. Eventually they couldn’t drag it out any longer and they fell into the comforting arms of a warm afterglow.

Mikey was lightly panting as he pulled out of Don and moved to lay down beside him. Don immediately turned on his side and pulled Mikey close to snuggle up with him. A few soft kisses were passes between the two of them in an effort to extend the intimacy they had just experienced.

“Thank you Mikey,” Don whispered against Mikey’s cheek. “I appreciate your offer to let me top. You were trying to give me something that you thought that I wanted and I can’t begin to tell you how much that means to me.”

“You don’t have to thank you for that Don,” Mikey murmured back. “I love you and that means that I want to make sure that you are just as happy with everything that we do in this relationship as the rest of us are. You give us so much and I just want to make sure that you get just as much back.”

Mikey would have kept talking if his lips hadn’t become occupied dancing with Don’s as the older turtle decided to show his appreciation by having their tongues dance together.

“You guys already do that,” he promised. “You show me how much you appreciate me every day and I wouldn’t change a thing.”


End file.
